Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall purify human tumor associated antigens and make them available for cell-mediated immunity assays and for diagnostic testing. As soluble tumor associated antigens are defined by biological reactivity, the contractor shall attempt to do physico-chemical characterizations.